Aliança Tênue
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Uma aliança é nada mais, nada menos, que um elo de ligação. Esperando para ser rompido. Fanfic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 - Tema Aliança


_"Haec omnia tibi dabo si cadens adoraberis me_."

**Aliança Tênue**

"_O que tenho a propor é bastante simples: preciso de sua cooperação. Coopere, e ela sai ilesa"._

"_Se não fosse o fato de que estás me entretendo, eu já teria te matado"._

"_E, no entanto ainda não fizeste isso? Temes que minha bravata seja... algo mais do que uma mera bravata?"_

"_Qualquer um que vem até meu território merece algo de minha atenção, seja por se tratar de um louco iludido, seja por se tratar de uma futura refeição. No momento, eu estou incerto sobre como classificá-lo, senhor..."_

"_Aizen"._

"_Aizen. Um nome forte. E, no entanto, eu sei que dizes a verdade. E isso me aborrece de maneira extrema"._

"_Posso perguntar como sabes que falo a verdade?"_

"_Evidente. Nem mesmo o pior dos loucos faria o que estás fazendo agora"._

"_E, no entanto, eu não sou um louco"._

"_Acredite, isso é o que mais me aborrece, Aizen-sama"._

"_Vou pedir para que chegues mais perto..."._

"_Stark"._

"_Outro nome forte. Chegue mais perto, Stark, para que o Hougyoku possa fazer efeito de maneira mais satisfatória"._

"_Como se fosse fazer diferença. Meus poderes não vão aumentar em nada apesar dos seus cascalhos brilhantes, Aizen-sama"._

"_Tens toda razão. Mas não preciso que obtenhas mais poder. Serás o meu... troféu, por assim dizer. Meu trunfo, se preferir"._

"_Uma lógica simples, mas eficaz. Controle o mais poderoso dos Hollows, e controle todo o resto. Ridiculamente simples, na verdade"._

Verdade. Ridiculamente simples. Realizar uma aliança como aquela, se é que se podia chamar um pacto baseado em ameaças, de aliança, era um feito e tanto. E pensar que havia sido feito de maneira tão simplista.

E lá estava ele. Deitado, dormindo. Uma sombra da ameaça que já fora a Hueco Mundo, ao mundo mortal e a Seireitei. Tudo por causa daquela menina que estava se preparando para desferir-lhe um soco na garganta. Pelo lado de dentro.

Será que ele deveria contar a ela? Não, não. A garota já era explosiva demais para seu próprio bem. Provavelmente isso a devastaria.

E lá estava ele. Deitado, dormindo. Cansado. Aquela droga de pacto exigia muito dele. O fato de apenas ter que resistir a uma _Resurrección_ que estava constantemente tentando explodir metade de Las Noches era extremamente desgastante. E então a desgraçadinha teve a idéia genial de dar uma joelhada em seu estômago.

Lilinette. Não fosse por ela, Aizen já estaria morto e devorado, não haveriam arrancares e muito menos uma guerra no inverno. E a maldita garota agora estava mirando em seus testículos.

E lá estava ele. Deitado, dormindo. Parecendo dormir. Aguardando o momento em que poderia liberar sua zanpakutou, terminar com a maldita guerra, matar o bastardo Aizen e chacinar os malditos Shinigamis que estivessem perto demais.

Eventualmente, o pacto que estabelecera com Aizen seria quebrado. O ex-shinigami não sairia com vida disso, de maneira alguma. Talvez ele quisesse morrer, e talvez isso fosse um pensamento mais inquietante do que qualquer outro.

Não fazia sentido. Se você dispõe de uma arma poderosíssima, você pode fazer chantagens, isso é evidente. Pode juntar uma milícia e convertê-la num exército. Pode tomar o controle de um país, a sua escolha. Mas você não deixa essa arma em contagem regressiva dentro de seu quartel general.

Deitado, dormindo. Parecendo dormir. Em contagem regressiva.

Logo. Logo ele entenderia o porquê de Aizen estar agindo daquela maneira. E tão logo pudesse prever o próximo passo do ex-shinigami, o inferno poderia começar. Talvez Aizen fosse mesmo um louco, embora um louco inteligente.

Mas, acima de tudo, era um louco cujo tempo estava acabando e cuja tênue aliança com o maior de todos os Hollows logo se daria por encerrada.

Parecendo dormir. Em contagem regressiva. Aguardando o fim.

_Sério. Quero muito que o Ichigo morra nas mãos do Ulquiorra logo pra ver a luta do Stark. Escrita antes da palhaçada com o Yammy. _

_Aizen é o nome de um deus Hindu, relacionado com amor e luxuria, que se transformam em iluminação espiritual. Stark tem significados em inglês e alemão, variando entre "pesado", "forte" e "assustador". _

_A frase lá em cima? Vai pro Google. Depois volta pra ler a fic com outros olhos =P_


End file.
